Snowwhite
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo is a newcomer author, who finds a pale man one day, that suffers both of being raped and amnesia. But there seems to be more than that. Who is the stranger albino really? And does Ichigo really want to know? don't like? don't read!; Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers
1. Chapter 1

He sighed deeply, while he walked slowly with a slouch in his steps, towards home.  
>It had gotten late.<br>Again.  
>His editor wouldn't stop pushing him.<p>

"_You need to write a new book. What happened to your last idea? The readers are waiting for some new stuff. Hurry up and get something done"_

He brushed with his hand through his orange locks, emitting another sigh.  
>Kurosaki Ichigo, 25 years old and a popular newcomer author of fantasy and romance novels.<br>Currently, without any good ideas for a new story.

It was like his muse left through the door, just like his last lover, Hisagi Shuuuhei.  
>No, he wouldn't start thinking of him again, wouldn't wail after him.<br>He slapped himself and restarted his walk home.  
>He needed ideas, but he couldn't pull them out of his sleeves like a magician a rabbit from a hat.<p>

It was dark and dirty.  
>Where was he?<br>Who was he?  
>There were no answer for both.<p>

He saw some tall persons stand in front of him.  
>A blue haired muscle pack, a man like a bean pole and a bandana over one eye and another muscle pack with an eye patch and odd styled hair.<br>They removed their pants, while grinning mischievously.

The blue haired came closer, he lifted his legs, pulling them into his peripheral space.  
>Now he knew at least, how he must look like.<br>Something pressed against his lower region, sliding slowly into him.  
>It hurt, but he didn't make a sound, he was as silent as the night, that surrounded them.<p>

"Hey Grimmjow, leave somethin' fer us ta ravish."  
>One of the others spoke in the blue haired ones back.<br>"Don' worry. Ya get yer peace."  
>Grimmjow turned around with him and spread his ass cheeks.<br>"Ya can have yers now."  
>He looked back, seeing the bean pole come closer now and he also pushed inside of him.<br>The two tore him completely, but still no sound came passed his lips.  
>"Bitch knows to stay put. I like that."<br>Soon they released inside him and let him drop to the ground.

The third of them, now took his turn.  
>He lifted his backside and thrust inside.<br>His length felt bigger in him, than the other had together.  
>The third one growled with every snap of his hips, filling him to the brim after a few minutes.<br>They left him lying, beside the trash of the neighboring houses.

He lifted himself up and stood on shaky legs.  
>Slowly he stumbled out of the alleyway, after all noise had died down and he was certain the three were long gone.<p>

Ichigo walked through the lone streets.  
>He wasn't far from home now, just a few blocks and he could drop dead on his bed.<br>He wouldn't have guessed what would happen, to crush his wishful thinking.

The orangette had been some hundred meters away, when some guys came out of a alleyway, laughing like maniacs.  
>Now when he was close to the dead end street a person stumbled out of it, completely naked.<br>It was a man, with lily white skin and matching white hair.

Ichigo had heard that there were people who were a spitting image of one another, without being related. So this man must be his one.  
>The orangette pulled himself back to the here and now.<p>

The man was loosing blood and if the footprints were any indication it was a lot.  
>"Hey."<br>He gently called out to the pale man to catch his attention.  
>The man turned his head, spotted Ichigo and hurried to get back, to where he came from.<p>

Ichigo cursed.  
>What did he think?<br>The man had obviously been violated, hell if he would welcome anyone to help him with open arms now.  
>Ichigo followed the pale man, finding him sitting in a corner and stare at him.<p>

He had been sure everything was save, but when someone called, he had to flee.  
>This person would want the same as the other three, he was sure of it.<br>Now he sat there, beside the dirt again, watching as the orange haired drew closer and closer to him.

He knelt down and lifted a hand, and he flinched, waiting for the pain to come.  
>"Hey. I won't do anything. I'm here to help you."<br>He didn't listen to the orangettes words, instead he pulled his knees up and spread his legs.  
>"Just take what you want and leave."<br>Was that his voice? So watery and shaking?  
>The others shock widened eyes told, that it really had been him who had spoken.<p>

The orangette lay his hands on his knees after the first shock and pushed them close.  
>"I'm not here to rape you."<br>The man stood up again, than he pulled him up and steadied him.  
>"It would be best if I brought you to a hospital, but my place is closer so we'll go there first and I see what I can do for you."<p>

Ichigo had been surprised by the cold voice of the pale man, when he offered himself so freely after being violated.  
>But what shocked him more, were those eyes.<br>Molten gold swimming in a sea of black, so broken and afraid.  
>The mans voice betrayed his state of mind.<p>

Ichigo got them both to his home, in deafening silence.  
>He thought the man might have finally entered a state of shock and he had to fight the urge to ask him the questions that run around in his mind.<p>

Ichigo brought the man to the bath, he let the tub fill with warm water and got a washcloth to clean the pale a bit beforehand.  
>"I will wash the blood off now. No need to be afraid ok?"<br>The pale simply looked at him, then nodded slightly.  
>When Ichigo washed between his ass cheeks he flinched a bit.<p>

The tub was full and Ichigo helped him into it.  
>The orangette got fed up with the silence and just asked what was on his mind all of the time.<br>"What's your name, by the way?"  
>The pale stayed silent, so Ichigo thought he wouldn't ever speak.<br>"I don't know."  
>Ichigo blinked in disbelieve.<br>"Really? Or do you just not want to tell me?"  
>"I really don't know."<p>

"Have you been hit? On the head, or did you fall? Can you remember anything?"  
>Silence spread again.<br>"I remember...the faces and the name of one. I woke up in this alley with them in front of me."

"Do you want to go to the police?"  
>"Police?"<br>"Yeah. When they get them with your information, they'll receive punishment for it. They'll rot in jail for years for what they did to you."  
>Ichigo said, a tint of rage mixing into his voice.<p>

"I, don't want to speak to the _police_. If you think I should do anyway, why don't you go for me?"  
>Ichigo felt like the man started opening up, maybe a bit to fast for a crime victim, but he was fine with it, as long as they wouldn't sit in silence any more.<br>He raised from his seat, beside the tub and told the pale.  
>"Stay here. I get you some clothes."<p>

He fetched some of his loose clothes and went back to the bath, seeing the man rinse out his hair.  
>"Feeling better?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Ichigo laid the clothes on a little table and helped the man out of the tub, than handed him a towel so he could dry himself, while he steadied him.<p>

"I guess you don't remember where you live. So how about you staying here for the time being?"  
>The pale nodded in agreement, handed the towel back and took the clothes Ichigo gave him.<br>"Tomorrow we will see a doctor and I will meet with the police."  
>He told when they walked over to the guests room.<p>

Ichigo sat the man on a chair, than he prepared the bed and helped him lay down.  
>The man was fast asleep and Ichigo went to his on room.<p>

As he laid in his bed, he wished he could do as the pale man and just fall asleep, but instead he had to think of that fairytale _snowwhite,_ because of the mans skin.  
>Maybe he had found himself a new muse with the pale man.<p>

Chapter 1  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>So how do you like it?<br>Leave a review if you like.

Until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ichigo went to check for his guest, after getting dressed.  
>He found the man still sound asleep , so he chose to prepare breakfast, before eventually waking him.<p>

As he placed the last bowl filled with rice, half an hour later, the pale man entered the kitchen, yawning widely and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"Mornin'."<br>He mumbled, like it was an everyday manner.  
>"Morning. How are you?"<br>Ichigo asked a bit stunned because of the abnormal behavior, for an abused person.

The albino sat down on the table, grabbed a bowl of rice and said, before taking the first bite.  
>"Fine. Itadakimasu."<br>The orangette blinked, sat down on the table and took his own bowl.  
>"Itadakimasu."<br>'He settled down really fast here.'

After the meal, Ichigo switched the TV on to watch some news, while he'd clean the dishes.  
>He heard the newscaster say something about criminals who got caught, which made him listen up to the report.<p>

"Yesterday three members of the 'Las Noches' gang got caught in Karakura City. They are accused of drug dealing, murder and rape. People in the neighborhood of 9th street informed the police, after they saw them coming down a street, from which later a naked man emerged. The man got help from a civilian before the police arrived at the scene. The chief of Karakura police department asks the possible crime victim and his helper to get in contact with them."

Ichigo stopped cleaning in midst of the report.  
>While the reporter had spoken a short video had been shown.<br>Someone must have taken it from inside his house.

It showed the three guys coming from the alley, then his pale guest and finally himself as he carried him to his home.

He was furious that this person wouldn't have come out to help, but instead make this video.  
>But this was just deep down in his mind.<br>What concerned him more was the fact that the albino had to go to the police, now that he had been seen.

"Will you go?"  
>He asked the man, who sat on the sofa, also watching the news.<br>"Where to?"  
>"The police."<br>"Nah, they got the guys. What do they need from me now?"  
>"Your evidence, so they can sentence them for the rape."<br>"They got the tape. That's evidence, isn't it?"

"It doesn't show what happened."  
>"Still, won't go."<br>"I will. Now I have all the more reason to."  
>Ichigo sighed deep.<br>"If you don't want to, I won't force you to go. You can stay here, while I'm gone."  
>"Haaai, King."<p>

The orangette raised an eyebrow at the strange title.  
>"King?"<br>"Just thought it's a matching nickname."  
>"My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

He walked out of the kitchen and to the wardrobe getting his shoes, jacket and keys.  
>"I'm out than. Care to dry the dishes?"<br>"No problem. Later, Ichigo."

The orangette left his apartment, his mind running a marathon.  
>A million question crushed down on him at once.<p>

Who was the man?  
>Why did he care less about the crime?<br>Why did he act as if nothing had happened at all?  
>And why did he refuse so stubbornly to talk to the police?<p>

At the police he told the officer what he knew about the happenings of last night.

"So where is the man you helped now?"  
>"He's at my home and he seems to be doing well, but he refuses to talk with the police. That's why I came alone."<p>

"So, you said he might have amnesia and doesn't remember anything before the incident."  
>"That's right."<p>

"Did he have anything with him, like a passport?"  
>"No, as I said and as you might now from the tape you got, he was naked and in the alley weren't any clothes lying around."<p>

"So, Mr. Kurosaki, could you describe him, so we can design a better phantom of him? Maybe we could find him in some case of missed people."  
>"Sure. He looks exactly like me in features, just that his hair is white, his skin albino and his eyes have a golden color. Also his sclera is black."<p>

The police officer looked startled at him.  
>"It's black?"<br>'That's all he's concerned about?'  
>Ichigo thought an nodded.<p>

"Well than...Let's bring this to paper."  
>After ten minutes the picture was finished and Ichigo could leave.<p>

Back at home he found his place neat and tidy and the albino sleeping on the sofa, while the TV showed some game show.  
>Ichigo sighed, fetched a cover from the guestroom to put it over the mans body and then retreated to his office.<br>He took his script book and started to write.

"_The young man sat in the library, his nose deep into a book of a fairytale. It was the story of Snowwhite. He read his favorite part.  
><em>_'...and than the queen picked her finger with the needle and three drops of blood fell into the snow. She looked at them and ushered three wishes. "I wish I would have a child, with skin as white as snow, hair as black as ebony and lips as red as blood." '  
><em>_The boy closed his eyes, imagining someone with those features.  
><em>_Right now he wouldn't even have dreamed of what, or better who, he soon would meet..._"

"What'cha doin'?"

Ichigo flinched at the voice that suddenly appeared in his back and almost drew a line across his entire text.  
>He turned around toward the albino, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Working. Do you need something?"  
>"No. Just looked for you because you have a call, from the police."<p>

Ichigo jumped from his seat, unbelieving he overheard the phone.  
>A quick look at the clock showed, that he actually took some hours to put the short piece onto paper and evening already had started.<p>

He picked the phone up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Yeah, hello. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro, from the police department. We talked today. I called because I've looked up some files of missing persons, for the man you are taking care of. Unfortunately there wasn't any match so far. Did the man remember anything yet?"  
>"Actually, I didn't ask him, nor did he say anything, so I think not. But I could ask him now, just to be sure."<br>"Please."

Ichigo went back to his office, finding the albino reading his script.  
>"Sounds nice. You're an author?"<br>"Yeah. I need to ask you something."  
>"Let's hear."<br>"Do you remember anything yet?"  
>"No. Up here's as blank as the rest of yer book."<p>

Ichigo sighed and turned around to head back to the phone.  
>"Fine."<p>

He picked the device up and told the officer the news.  
>"Well, that's to bad. Ok, if anything changes make sure to inform me please. Maybe he's a victim of another crime."<br>"I will."

Ichigo cut the call thinking about the last words of the officer.  
>It was highly possible, wasn't it?<br>No one woke in an alley, completely naked and with amnesia.  
>But what could have happened?<p>

Chapter 2  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<br>Was a hard piece of work.  
>Bla bla bla. -_-<p>

Leave reviews if you like

Shiro Yue


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by, without any changes occurring the stranger or any news from the police.  
>Ichigo who grew accustomed to his albino guest, currently listened to the news with one ear, while he tried to continue his story, but hadn't any good ideas for it.<p>

"The three members of the gang 'Las Noches', who had been taken in custody last week, have been released by the police. The chief of the police department told us following:  
>"<em>Unfortunately, we couldn't use the video as an evidence for a crime and without a statement from the other persons we saw in it, we have no other choice but let the three men go."<br>_Further more the Karakura police promised to continue investigating the case and asks the two witnesses once more to come to them and give their statement to the happenings of this night."

Ichigo looked over at the albino, frowning deeply, because the man didn't even pull a face at the situation.  
>"You should be damn furious, or better afraid to death. And not sit there as if it isn't any of your concern."<br>He told him, a bit louder than needed and the albino just shrugged.

"Ya kno' why they really got out?"  
>"Huh?"<br>The albino turned around, resting one arm on the back of the sofa and looking straight at Ichigo, who sat at the diner table.  
>"They're Yakuza and the police is corrupt. To tell the truth, the three never even got near the steel bars."<p>

"Yakuza?"  
>The pale nodded, than explained.<br>"Two of them are higher ups, directly working for the boss. The third is a minion of one of the others."

"How do you know that?"  
>Turning back around and shrugging again the albino said.<br>"No clue. Just happen to know it."

Ichigo didn't believe him a bit, but instead of digging deeper he chose to ask.  
>"So, do you remember your name yet."<p>

Meanwhile at the police department.

Toshiro walked through the hallways, a stack of filings in his arms, one of them of the albino man.  
>"I just don't get it. Why isn't anyone missing him?"<br>He mumbled to himself.  
>Deep in thought, he didn't notice his colleague until he bumped into him and the documents flew all over the floor.<p>

Toshiro looked up, seeing the higher ranked officer and bowed hurriedly.  
>"Ah, sorry Kira-san."<br>"It's ok Hitsugaya-san."  
>They crouched down to collect the documents and order them back into their files.<p>

Kira picked up the drawing of the albino.  
>"Isn't that the one of the gang case?"<br>"Ah, yeah. Unfortunately he seems to have amnesia and refuses to talk with us."  
>Kira handed the picture over and waved a goodbye, calling over his shoulder.<br>"Well, good luck with this then."

He turned around a corner and picked a mobile phone from his pocket.  
>After dialing, it rang twice before the call got picked up.<br>"Kira?"  
>"Gin-dono. I've found the rats nest."<br>"Ah~a, Aizen-sama will be very pleased to hear."

After hours of brainstorming, that he relocated back into his office, but didn't bring forth any ideas, Ichigo got lured out by the smell of cooking.  
>He followed the tasty scent to the kitchen, where he spotted the albino setting bowls and plates, filled with mouth watering food, onto the table.<br>Ichigo sneaked behind the man into the kitchen, trying to surprise him.

"The last one who tried this, is swimming with the fish in the river now."  
>The albino told Ichigo without turning to look at him, in a calm and measured voice, but Ichigo didn't miss the thread in his voice.<p>

At the same time as he paled in fear and a bit of surprise, he wondered who this man was and if he really still doesn't remember anything.  
>"W-where did that come from?"<br>Ichigo asked, while studying the man and raising an eyebrow.

Either way the man was honest or a very good actor, as he told with a bright smile.  
>"Don't know. Just popped up my mind."<br>He sat down on the table and Ichigo followed shortly after.  
>"Itadakimasu."<p>

Another week went by, in which Ichigo noticed more and more strange behavior on the albinos side.  
>Eventually he had enough of one thing in particular.<br>"What are you staring at 24-7 since the past three days?"

The albino didn't move his gaze away from the window he currently stared through.  
>"Did ya notice the car in front o' yer house? It hasn't moves once and I've seen someone get into the car, but never drive away."<br>"So?"  
>"The whole thing is fishy. Whoever it is, they're observing your home."<p>

A nervous feeling crept up in Ichigos stomach.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>He stepped beside the albino to look out of the window, just to see a police car pull up behind the one the albino mentioned.  
>"What do they want now?"<br>A blonde officer got out of the car and went over to the one parking in front.

He took a look at it, then turned around and came over to Ichigos house.  
>Shortly after the doorbell rang.<p>

Ichigo went to open the door, but the albino held him back.  
>"Whatever he wants don't let him in."<br>Ichigo frowned, not understanding why the albino was so tensed up and why he seemed to dislike police so much.  
>Still he nodded and went to open the door, after the albino released him.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sorry for the disruption, but I need to talk with the guest you're giving shelter."  
>"I'm sorry sir, but he doesn't want to talk with you."<br>"If you'd let me in, maybe I could convince him to."  
>"Sorry, but I'm very busy. Please come back another day and maybe you could announce your coming the next time you plan to pay me a visit."<br>Ichigo told and attempted to close the door, but the officer blocked the door with one of his feet.

"Well, I have to insist. Please step aside Kurosaki-san."  
>"This is my house. Show me the search warrant that gives you the right to get into my home."<br>"Oh, of course Kurosaki-san."

The officer snipped his fingers and two brutes appeared behind him.  
>One pushed the door to Ichigos house open.<br>Ichigo fell to the floor because of the force the muscle pack used and stared in shock at the officer and his company invading his home.

One of the muscle packs grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the floor, so that his feet dangled inches over the ground.  
>Ichigo gasped for the air, that the huge man cut him off of.<p>

The police officer asked him.  
>"Now, Kurosaki. Where is your guest?"<p>

Chapter 3  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?<br>Leave reviews if you like.

I'm always happy when I get some ^^

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Gin."  
>"Yes, Aizen-sama?"<br>"Have you send someone to retrieve what he stole from me?"

"Yes. Right now,"  
>The fox-faced man took a quick look at his wristwatch, then smiled widely.<br>"They should already squeeze the information out of him."

Aizen nodded and rested his face in the palm of his right hand, turning his attention back to the man, that sat bound on a chair and covered in bruises and burns.  
>"How many did you send?"<br>He asked his subordinate.  
>"Two hit-men and the mole, Kira."<br>"I see."

Aizen gave a person standing in the shadows a sign and the figure on the chair started to scream seconds later.  
>"You could have told me and spared yourself this."<br>The brunette told the tortured man, a smile playing on his lips.

At Ichigos home, the orangette was dragged to his living room by the brute that held him.  
>Kira walked in front of them and called.<p>

"Chūlái, Báiqí."

When they reached the living room, they found the pale man sitting on the sofa, one leg resting on the other and a smile directed at the blonde officer.

"Now, Kira-san. It's impolite to speak in foreign languages when your host doesn't understand them."

Kira looked at him unimpressed and replied.  
>"So you don't have amnesia at all. Well, that's good. Saves us a lot of time. Where is it?"<br>The albino rose from his seat and stared daggers at Kira.  
>"Unhand the man. Maybe I'll tell you than."<br>He told with a creepy smirk growing in his face at the last part.

Kira gave the brute a sign to let Ichigo free and the orangette hurried over to the pale man.  
>"What's going on here?"<br>"I explain later. If there 'll be a later. Go and hide somewhere. This could get ugly."  
>Ichigo headed over to his bedroom and when the albino and his three opponents where alone, the pale took a relaxed stance.<p>

"You gotta lot to learn."  
>He raised a finger.<br>"First. Never trust anyone you're dealing with."  
>Kira raised one eyebrow, not sure what's going on.<p>

The albino raised a second finger.  
>"Second. Study your opponent well and wage the amount of strength you'll need to take him down."<p>

The third finger rose to the air and Kira felt himself grown irritated over the albino.  
>"Third. Always make sure to have backup."<br>Now the pale smiled even wider than before, his fourth finger rising, and in a flash he stood next to one of the brutes and with the outer edge of his hand he hit the hit-mans laryngeal and smashed it to bits.  
>The brute collapsed and chocked to death in moments.<p>

"Fourth."  
>The albino counted.<br>As he saw the second brute launch at him from the corner of his eye, he sidestepped and let the man run past him, sending a blow into the back of his neck, so he skidded unconscious on the floor.  
>Now, with one brute dead and the other knocked out, the albino turned his attention toward Kira and finished his <em>lecture<em>.

"If you have the chance, you better run, than come and fight me."

Kira stared at him with shock widened eyes, which grow even larger as the pale man came dangerously close to him.  
>"Send Aizen a message. Tell him, <em>I'm going to throw you off your throne.<em>"

Kira nodded and was about to run out of the house, when the albino stopped him.  
>"Mind to take the garbage out you left here? Your surviving friend should wake up by now."<p>

As if the muscle pack had been called, he slowly rose to his knees, rubbing his neck and grunting.  
>He send a death promising glare at the albino, who wasn't the slightest impressed of it.<br>"Let him be. We come back another time. Take the carcass."  
>The blonde told the brute and then left.<br>The hit-man took his dead comrade and retreated after Kira.

After the albino heard the click of the door, he relaxed again.  
>For the time being, he would be safe, but it wouldn't be too long.<p>

He went over, to where Ichigo disappeared to.  
>"Ichigo? Ya can come out."<p>

The orangette emerged from his bedroom, looking confused and frightened at the one in front of him.  
>"What was this noise?"<br>"I taught them a lecture. No worries, your house got away without a scratch."

Ichigo followed the albino back to the living room, a frown marring his face.  
>"What did they want from you? Who were they, to begin with?"<p>

The albino told him, without looking at him or giving any sign of care.  
>"They're Yakuza dogs and were send to get back what I stole from their master."<br>Ichigos eyes widened even more.

Who was so insane to steal something from a Yakuza boss?

How did the man even get close enough to do this?

"Who the hell are you?"  
>The albino turned around to him, and bowed shortly.<br>"Báiqí Riyïhù. In your language it would be, Shirosaki Hichigo. Ex-Yakuza and former Zero Espada. I've been a member of 'Las Noches'. Now, they are my enemies."

A single question pushed itself in front of all the others that crushed down on Ichigo, the moment he heard the mans, Shirosakis, explanation.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Later. For now we have to get away from here. Do you have any weapons?"  
>Shirosaki asked, while he headed into Ichigos office, took a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it.<p>

Ichigo followed him, hesitantly.  
>"Y-yeah. My last partner gave it to me. So I would be safe in case anything happened. Well that's what he said."<br>"Fine. Get it. Get dressed and then we leave. I answer any other question on our way."

Ichigo ran over to his nightstand and got the Tanto he hid under his underwear out, than headed to the front door, fetched his coat and got into his shoes, while Shirosaki, already ready to leave, placed the sheet of paper on the outside of the door.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Making sure, that you will have a place to return to, once all this is over."

The sheet read.

_What you're looking for isn't here. Leave the place in one piece._

"Let's go."

They went down the street and Ichigo couldn't wait any longer for his questions to be answered.  
>"What you said first, when you introduced yourself...That was Chinese, right? How did you learn this language?"<p>

Shirosaki stayed silent for some time, than sighed and rose to speak.  
>"The story is long. Perfect for the trip we'll take."<p>

He looked at Ichigo, to confirm he had the mans attention, than looked back to the street, beginning to tell.  
>"I'm not Japanese and I didn't come here voluntarily. Originally I'm from a little fishermen village that lay on an isle near..."<p>

Chapter 4  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Well, where could he come from and how did he get to Japan?<p>

You'll see in the next chappy, where I'll reveal Shiro's past.

R&R if you like

Little Chinese dictionary

Báiqí = Shirosaki → Bái = Shiro (white) ; Qí = Saki (little peninsula)

Riyïhù = Hichigo → Ri = Hi (day) ; Yï = Ichi (one) ; Hù = Go (protect)

Chūlái = Come out , Get out

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Taiwan – Keelung Islet

15 years before

_A small pale boy stood at the shore watching the waves on the sea, while his father beside him fixed a fisher net.  
><em>_He spotted something far out on the sea and pointed toward it while telling his father.  
><em>"_Dad, look there's something coming. Look's like a boat."  
><em>_The father looked up from his work, as he saw what his son what pointing at he let the net drop and rose to his feet.  
><em>"_Go to your mother, Shiro."  
><em>_The boy did as he was told, without asking why._

_When he reached the little wooden hoods, he looked back to where his father stood and saw how a white boat landed at the shore and some people dressed in strange black clothing got off of the boat.  
><em>_The boy ran to his hut, calling for his mother, who came to him when she heard his loud calling,carrying a smaller child in her arms.  
><em>"_What's wrong Shiro?"  
><em>"_There are strange people, talking with dad."_

_Shortly after the boy said that, a gunshot ripped through the air, followed by frightened cries of the villages people.  
><em>_The boy's mothers eyes widened and filled themselves with tears and she muffled her sobs with her free hand.  
><em>"_Mom?"  
><em>_The boy asked, not understanding what was happening.  
><em>_The woman pushed the little kid into her older sons arms.  
><em>"_Take Kon and run Shiro. Run as far as you can and don't look back. Do you understand me?"  
><em>_Shiro noticed the panic of his mother and tried to stay calm.  
><em>_He nodded and tightened the embrace around his brother._

_He ran out of the hut, ran to it's back toward the forest that lay not far behind it, as fast as he could.  
><em>_More gunshots filled the air, merging with cries of fear, pain and agony.  
><em>_Against his mothers order he looked back and missed the man that appeared in front of him.  
><em>_He bumped into the tall muscular male and was thrown back onto his butt through the force.  
><em>"_Where are you trying to run to, kid?"  
><em>_The boy jumped to his feet, but the man caught him in an iron grip and dragged him back to the village._

_Despite his struggling he couldn't get free from the mans grasp and soon found himself in the center of his village, together with the neighboring children.  
><em>"_Boss, I found a stray."  
><em>_A man with gold teeth and scars all over his face turned around to them.  
><em>"_Good. Bring them all to the boat. We're leaving in ten minutes."_

_The pale boy and his playmates were brought on board and tied up and gagged, so they wouldn't try anything to cause trouble.  
><em>"_We can sell the younger ones to childless rich farts and the older to brothels. I plan to keep the albino for the club, so put him separate once we brought them onto the freighter."  
><em>_He overheard the dialogue of the scar-face and the one who caught him and tried to yell at them through the gag, but all it did was annoy the men.  
><em>_They left out onto the sea and came to a huge metal ship, on which they got onto.  
><em>_The kids were brought into the cargo compartment and then the ship took off._

_They didn't know how long they were on the sea, but when they eventually were ordered to get up and follow, they met a dark night sky on the outside, lit with many thousands of colorful lights.  
><em>_The kids were brought into many different cars and that was when the pale boy caught one last glimpse on his little baby brother._

_The boy was brought to a separate car and loaded into it.  
><em>_When the vehicle came to a stop somewhere, where everything was lit in red, he soon found himself in a huge room, where many adults ran around, half naked and others removing their clothes while they moved around a metal bar._

_He was confused._

_Why was he taken to this place?  
><em>_Where was his family?  
><em>_What happened to the adults of his village?_

_He didn't know what this place was for, but he knew he didn't like it and he showed it with fighting against the grip that held him in place and kick around, while yelling at the top of his lungs._

_A man came over to him, looking him all over and than turning his look up to his captor.  
><em>"_You got a feisty one this time. And he's very pretty on top. Mind if I try him out?"  
><em>_The boy got shoved into a smaller room and the man who asked 'to try him out' stayed with him._

_He raised a hand to caress the boys face, but got bitten instead.  
><em>_Looking at his lightly bleeding finger, the man smiled.  
><em>"_Really feisty. I like that. But you won't get anywhere with this."  
><em>_Seconds later the boy lay onto his stomach, chained up and stripped off all his clothes.  
><em>_The man did things to him, that he learned later, was called 'sex' or 'making love' ._

_Still, the boy fought the treatments where he could and it cost the brothel owner more than one regular customer.  
><em>_Once the boy almost bit the dick of one of them off and with that the owner had enough.  
><em>_He took the boy away from work, to do a special training on him._

_Shiro was made addicted to a drug and that put through withdrawal.  
><em>_At the peak of suffering from it, the boy was brought to a customer.  
><em>_Unable to fight the abuse, he let it go over him and the brothel owner rewarded him for his good behavior with a shot of the drug he needed.  
><em>_So he learned, like the dog they treated him as, if he behaved he would get what he needed and when he rebelled he would be punished with withdrawal.  
><em>

_He stayed two years at the place, letting whoever do with him, whatever they wanted, to get what his body ached for.  
><em>_Than there appeared a customer that wasn't satisfied with him, and he got punished.  
><em>_At that time, the brothel owner got a visit, from a brunette, that the albino boy never saw before in the establishment._

"_My friend. I heard that your business seems to have some problems. Again. I hope that won't keep you from paying your dept back to me."  
><em>"_N- No, of course not. You will get your money back, Aizen sir."_

_The pale boy watched the men, seeing how much his owner was intimidated by the friendly smiling brunette, much to the disliking of his current customer.  
><em>"_Hey, where are you looking at?"  
><em>_The fat old man grabbed the boys chin and turned his face back around to him.  
><em>_Shiro bit into the hand holding his face, almost biting a chunk of flesh out of it.  
><em>"_You little shit!"  
><em>_The man cursed and smacked the boy, so he lost his balance on his lap and fell backward onto the ground._

_With their attention drawn toward the commotion, the brothel owner put his own curses in to the customers, while the brunette just studied the albino, who peeled himself from the ground, certainly trying to suppress the snarl, that still slightly appeared on his features.  
><em>_The brunette gives his guards a sign and they stay behind when he walks over to the two cursing men and the one responsible for their anger._

_He arrived just in time, to prevent the owner of beating the albino.  
><em>"_You little slut, did it again? I'll show you to misbehave."  
><em>_He yelled and stroke out, but his arm got caught in a gentle but firm grasp.  
><em>"_I don't want you to use such inhumane treatments on your workers."_

_Shiro looked up at his savior, seeing him release the brothel owner, who apologized to him and stepped back.  
><em>_The brunette crouched down to him and gave him a gentle smile.  
><em>"_What's your name boy?"  
><em>"_Sh-Shiro...s-saki Hichi...g-go."  
><em>"_You don't need to be nervous, Shiro-chan. I'm Aizen Sousuke."_

_The brunette stood up straight again and turned toward the owner.  
><em>"_The kid is much more worth, than to let it get worn down here. I take him, as a first payment."  
><em>_The owner bows and hurries to get Shiro some clothes and Aizen takes him out to a big black car._

"_Where are you taking me, Aizen-sama?"  
><em>_Aizen smiled at the albino and told, while he helped him into the car.  
><em>"_To a better life."  
><em>_He caught the boys uncertain look and added.  
><em>"_Where you won't be touched by anyone against your will anymore."  
><em>_They drove to Aizens mansion, where Shiro got bathed, clad into a fine suit and given a huge room for his own._

_After two days of staying at Aizens place, the withdrawal slowly made itself known and the brunette immediately noticed, taking measurements for a rehab.  
><em>_He helped Shiro get away from the drug and found out that the kid was a real fighter, so he decided to train him and make him to one of his top hunters._

_One year later Shiro had managed to climb to the top of Aizens hunter unit, being only at the innocent age of 16.  
><em>_His first mission as the top Killer had been , that he should get the dept of the brothel owner, who once tormented him and than do whatever he wanted with him.  
><em>_After he fulfilled the mission, leaving the brothel in a bloody mess, he was rewarded with the insignia of the Espada.  
><em>_A Gothic number, displaying his rank, tattooed somewhere on his body._

_Additionally he let his sclera ink black.  
><em>_Due to the inking, he was forced to bandage his eyes for some time, so he was blinded.  
><em>_That still didn't hinder him from doing his work, instead it helped sharpen his other senses even further._

_He served Aizen loyally, for seven years.  
><em>_Than the day came when he was, not so happily reunited with his little brother._

_He was out for a job, which was remembering the chef of yet another whore house, not to mess with the crime lord.  
><em>_While he was intimidating the fat pig, he noticed a blond boy, leave to the rooms with a small group of men.  
><em>"_Since when do you have boys in your service list?"  
><em>"_Oh, him. Found the little junky at my door one day and offered him he could work here for the heroine he needs."_

_Shiro nodded and pitied the boy, remembering his own past.  
><em>"_Kon, is really popular with our more wealthy customers."  
><em>_The albinos eyes widened at the name and he grabbed the pig-man by his collar.  
><em>"_What did you call him?"  
><em>"_K-Kon."_

_Shiro shoved the man away and rushed over where the boy disappeared with the men.  
><em>_He saw the customers emerge from the last room at the head of the corridor and ran over.  
><em>_Smashing the door open he called.  
><em>"_Kon!"  
><em>_The blonde jumped in surprise, almost dropping the bank notes he counted._

_He looked at the albino.  
><em>"_Ever heard of knocking before you enter a room? Who are you?"  
><em>_Taken aback, Shiro closed the distance between him and the blonde.  
><em>"_You can't have forgotten me, Kon. It's me, Shiro."  
><em>"_Sorry?"  
><em>"_Your brother dammit!"  
><em>_Shiro hadn't been sure himself, that his brother should be in a place like this, but as soon as he saw into his sea blue eyes with the little birthmark under his right one, he was.  
><em>"_I don't remember having someone like that. Sorry you're mistaking me."_

_One of the other whores seemed to be worried by Shiros yelling and called a bouncer, who friendly asked the albino to leave the boy alone.  
><em>_To avoid any needless trouble he left it at that, but swore to get Kon out, with Aizens help.  
><em>_He told the Yakuza head of his brother and the man promised to help._

_Just the day before Shiro should fetch his brother up, the boy got killed in a street fight, as it was told.  
><em>_Shiro went to identify his brother at the crematory and noticed the unusually frayed stabbing wound in his chest.  
><em>_He knew someone who used blades that inflicted such wounds on the body.  
><em>_It was one of the Espada.  
><em>_The albino stormed out of the crematory and over to this Espadas place._

_Right after the man opened his door he was pinned against a wall.  
><em>"_Did you kill my brother, you fucker?"  
><em>_Shiro yelled at him, but the man stayed silent.  
><em>"_Answer me Aaroniero!"  
><em>"_Tch. You came here, so you know the answer already. Or maybe not."  
><em>_The raven haired man told Shiro, smirking mischievously._

"_What are you talking about?"  
><em>"_It's been Aizens order."  
><em>"_What?"  
><em>"_You don't need to believe me. Just ask yourself, how much do you know of Aizens network?"_

_Shiro raised an eyebrow, a sign for Aaroniero to talk on.  
><em>"_Who do you think, owned the brothel you were kept in and the one you found your brother in? Who do you think, organized and sponsored, the shipping of you kids back then?"  
><em>_The albino tightened the grip on the raven.  
><em>"_You are on the top and yet you never thought about it, right? You know, Aizen always carries this thing with him. If you want to learn the truth you need to get it."_

"_You're talking to much."  
><em>_Shiro made an end of the man, that he really never liked before, but the seed of doubt was planted and he wanted to know, if Aaroniero had spoken the truth.  
><em>_He also knew the thing the man had meant, but he knew a bit more.  
><em>_The thing had a bionic lock, so he couldn't get the information he wanted out of it.  
><em>_He needed to take another path.  
><em>_The brothel he was kept in, had a new owner, but hopefully the documents the last one kept still were there._

_Shiro threatened the current owner to let him into the office and search for the papers and really, everything was still there.  
><em>_The plans, bills and bank statements.  
><em>_Everything lead to one point._

_Aizen._

_Shiro felt betrayed.  
><em>_Over all this years he thought the man had saved him from the culprits, but in reality he had been it all the time.  
><em>_With his new found hatred he chose to make Aizens life to hell.  
><em>_He would take everything away from the man and let him feel the same pain he had gone through.  
><em>_Shiro knew he couldn't get what was inside Aizens precious property out, but the man would be helpless without it.  
><em>_Planning everything and gathering companions around him, he stole the item, several month later._

_He hid it and wanted to go in hiding himself.  
><em>_Instead Aizens minions caught him and his hit men tried to beat it out of him, for weeks.  
><em>_The albino stayed quiet all the time until Aizen chose another way, to get him to talk.  
><em>_He brought him back to a brothel, where he got abused in the worst ways, while under a light drug to keep him from fighting back._

_Once a day the brunette would show up together with two hit men and try to get the information he wanted from Shiro.  
><em>_Still, the albino was stubborn and wouldn't say anything._

_The albino was lucky, when one day, one of the hit men was a companion that had helped him, with his betrayal.  
><em>_The man convinced Aizen to let him alone with the albino.  
><em>_After the Yakuza left, the hit man gave Shiro a pill together with a promise.  
><em>"_I get you out of here, Shiro."  
><em>_Looking at his friend Shiro saw the apology in his eyes, before he was knocked out._

_When he woke up the next time he found himself in an alley, naked and not knowing who he was or what happened._

Chapter 5  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that wasn't to much, or badly explained or something like this.<p>

R&R?

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo listened to Shiros story of life, his eyes growing wide occasionally, either in surprise or shock.  
>He looked at the albino beside him, hearing him utter a theory he came up with.<p>

"I think he gave me a new developed drug, that shall make somebody seem dead or something like that. So logically they discarded me somewhere. Also, the drug seems to have the side effect, that you temporarily loose your memory."

Shiro sighed.  
>"And now you got dragged into the whole shit as well."<br>Ichigo wasn't able to bottle his mix of feelings up any longer and let them burst out.  
>"I don't believe it. You're a killer?"<p>

Shiro thought that his host wouldn't like this fact, but despite what the question normally would mean, namely disgust and refusal, it didn't sound like that at all.  
>It was more, like the orangette assumed something like that and merely was surprised that his guess was right.<p>

"Yeah, well. Did you hear from the late police chief?"  
>"Of course, it was all over the media. His wife had found him at home. He had a heart attack."<br>"That's what they ordered the media to tell, because the case couldn't be hidden from them. True is this _heart attack_ walks next to you."  
>"For real? You've killed him?"<p>

Ichigo suddenly stopped his walk, fear creeping up his spine, even if he trusted the man to not turn on his back and murder him, there still was a little voice that told him otherwise.  
>Shiro stopped a few steps ahead, when he noticed that Ichigo wasn't following anymore, seeing the nervousness in Ichigos pose.<br>"No worries. I won't come at your back and switch off your lights. I dept you, so I will protect you from any harm."  
>Ichigo frowned, because the man seemed to know what he worried about and tried to assure him that they were meaningless.<p>

But after all that he learned, could he really trust him?  
>The albino was a Yakuza for fucks sake!<br>On top of it, not an hour ago he told his pursuers, that they never should trust a Yakuza.

"Where are we going? Where are you hiding that thing you spoke of? What is this thing anyway?"  
>He asked, staying where he stopped, unwilling to move until he got answers, when he heard the albino sigh, he looked up to see him rustling through his hair, eyes closed and eyebrows knit together in a frown, conquering his own.<p>

"As much as I'd like to answer all of them, I only can give you an answer to you first question."  
>Before Ichigo had a chance to demand him to answer all questions, he was cut off by the albino.<br>"It's for your own safety. The less you know about it, the better."  
>The reasoning was rational and that was what he disliked about it, still Ichigo nodded in understanding.<p>

"We are going to a scientist. He used to work for Aizen, but changed sides."  
>Shiro turned around again and resumed his walk, forcing Ichigo, to either stay behind or follow.<br>When the orangette caught up to him he asked.  
>"So why is it better if I don't know anything about that thing?"<p>

"You've been seen with me on several occasions. There's no doubt Aizen will come to know about you sooner or later. If they happen to catch us, there's a greater chance for you to survive, when you don't know anything and tell then the truth, than knowing and trying to hide it."  
>Ichigo thought about it and came to the conclusion, that the albino was right.<p>

"How long until we reach this scientist?"  
>Shiro stopped in front of a single standing house.<br>"We are already there."

Ichigo looked in awe at the house, it was bigger than his own, already bordering on the size of a mansion.  
>They walked up the gravel walk to the front door.<br>Before Shiro even had the change to knock or ring the doorbell, a pink haired, glasses wearing man opened them.

"Shiro-san, I feel honored to see you ever so pale face."  
>The albino snarled and pushed the door open, forcing the slim man to step aside.<br>"Cut the crap out, Szayel."  
>The man huffed at the harsh treatment and followed behind Shiro, who walked in a wide stride through the hallway.<p>

"So, what brings you here?"  
>"I need time for a plan, your place offers enough safety for me to concentrate."<br>They reached the living room, or maybe one should better call it a hall, because of it's huge size.  
>Again Szayel asked the albino, when he flopped down onto the leather sofa.<br>"And who is the fine specimen you are dragging along?"

Ichigo who had followed as fast as he could, reached the room just in time to hear the question.  
>"Ask him yourself."<br>The scientist spun around to the orangette and raised an eyebrow in question.  
>Ichigo quickly bowed and introduced himself.<br>"Kurosaki Ichigo, pleased to meet you."

The pink haired answered the bow and than threw his arms out in a wide gesture, like an actor.  
>"Oh I'm pleased to meet <em>you<em>. My name is Szayel Aporro Grantz. I'm ..."  
>"The ex-drug-mixer and up-patcher of Aizen."<br>Shiro interrupted the grandiloquent introduction and received a displeased glare for it.

Ichigo looked back and forth between them, concluding by their behavior that they didn't really get along on a private level and just tried because business asked it of them.

"You said you needed time to think. What's Aizen up to, that you feel the need to try to bring your brain to work?"  
>"I don' know, tha's why. Only know tha' he's afta me an' probably him."<br>Shiro pointed at Ichigo, who had taken place next to him.

Szayel sighed, heading over to the kitchen, build in to the room.  
>"So you want shelter here. How long?"<br>"I think this night 'll do. No need to drag you deeper into shit."  
>"Oh, thank you so much."<br>The pink haired answered sarcastically, rummaging in his cupboards.

"Can I serve you something to drink? Tea maybe?"  
>Ichigo looked at Shiro, questioning the safety of the offer with a look.<br>When Shiro noticed him, he looked back, shrugged and answered over his shoulder to Szayel.  
>"Yeah, we take the tea."<br>The scientist came back with a tablet with a cup for each of them on it.

"I need to ask you something, Szayel."  
>Shiro said, holding his cup in his hands and letting it's warmth seep into his fingers.<br>"Don't hesitate."  
>The man answered, taking a sip from his own cup.<br>"Has anyone else but me, contacted you?"  
>"No."<br>The answer was immediate, maybe a bit to fast in Shiros opinion.  
>"Good."<p>

They sat in silence eyeing each other and then Szayel broke the silence.  
>"I don't know what you were up to the past months, but Aizen-sama is livid."<br>Shiro frowned, he felt so lightheaded that he couldn't grab the meaning behind the words.  
>Beside him Ichigo mumbled, before his head lulled to the side.<br>"Shiro...sleepy..."  
>Slowly, like in slow motion the pieces fit together and Shiro cursed.<br>"Fucking turncoat."

The pink haired shrugged, grabbing the cup from his pale slackening fingers.  
>"You know, when Aizen-sama wants something money doesn't matter. I have no idea what he plans with the two of you, but I hope that you will have a nice rest, because whatever will happen when you wake up again won't be very appealing. Now than I will call him, that you are ready to pick up."<p>

While he spoke his words grew more and more incomprehensible for Shiros drugged mind until eventually his world faded to black.  
>His body slumped back against the leather sofa, loosing the fight against the narcotic.<p>

The scientist inspected them for any hidden items.  
>Finding a short blade in the hem at the back of Ichigos jeans, as well as a mobile phone held in a loose grip in the pocket of his jacket.<br>Than he tied the two up and called the man who looked for the albino.

Not long after the brunette Yakuza boss and a group of four minions arrived.  
>"Who's the boy?"<br>"He was with Shirosaki. Maybe he knows something."  
>Aizen smiled, he knew his top servant better than to make the fault of leaking information.<br>"I don't think so, but he might be useful."

Two of Aizens company grabbed each one of the unconscious men and carried them out.  
>"Good work Szayel. I'd be glad to welcome you back into the family."<br>Szayel bowed.  
>"I'm always glad to be of help and I'll think over your offer, Aizen-sama."<br>The brunette nodded and left, bringing the two captives to a lone warehouse at the outskirts of the town.  
>It's inside was converted to fulfill the purpose it served for.<br>A row of rooms were build up inside of it, all next to each other, only connected through a mirroring glass.

Aizen split them up to each one room and tied them onto a chair.  
>The orangette was already waking up and Shiro began to stir.<br>The Yakuza gave the albino another dose of the narcotic, so he had time to face up to the orangette first.

Chapter 6  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Are you ready?<br>Let's get serious!

Torture, cursing and slight surprises ahead.  
>Stay tuned for the next chappy. ^^<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro fought against the darkness that impended to consume him.  
>Eventually he regained consciousness.<br>While blinking some times to force the sleepiness away, he wondered what happened, when it hit him like a truck at full speed.

Szayel had betrayed him and sold him out to Aizen.

The albino looked around, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as he could, but the darkness he sat in was almost as heavy as the drug caused one.  
>Still, he didn't need to see much to notice that, he was tied on the surface he sat on.<br>The ropes dug painfully into his already sore flesh.

Suddenly light was switched on and blinded him, so he tightly shut his eyes, concentrating on his hearing to notice any traitorous noise that told him of his guest.  
>"I'm so glad to see my top hunter again. I hope you've been doing well, Shiro-chan."<br>The silken baritone of his nemesis carried itself through the dust pregnant air toward the albinos ears.

Shiro snarled and spat back, finally able to open his eyes wide enough to send a glare at his captor.  
>"Would've fooled me. What are you planning? Going back to where we were interrupted last time? Let me think a moment, where did we stop?"<br>He shammed to think of it, than a cocky smirk grew on his alabaster face.  
>"Ah right, rewarding me with a great time in the brothel, for steeling your precious property."<p>

The brunette sat down on a chair in front of him, sending him his own smile, that would let other people think he was amused of Shiros taunts, but the albino knew better.  
>The Yakuza head was barely holding his fury and desire to lash out at him.<br>"Do you know where we are, Shiro-chan?"  
>He asked with a low voice.<br>Shiro looked around in the room he sat in.

No windows, each a mirroring glass surface on two opposing sides of the room, one in Aizens back, one in his own.

"Your interrogation chambers. East harbor. Warehouse 75."  
>This time Aizens smile turned into one of real amusement.<br>"Than you should know what happens here."  
>Aizen snipped his fingers and the glass behind him revealed another room, as the light was switched on in it.<p>

There, also bound onto a stool, sat a man with black hair, his face a swollen mess and seeming to be wither unconscious or already dead.  
>For a second Shiros eyes widened, when he saw the shape the man was in.<p>

"I admit he's just as stubborn as you. No matter what I thought of for him, he didn't even make a sound. As it is, he'll pay for his thick head within the next hour."  
>Aizen stood from his seat and drew near to the albino within an inch, and jerked his head back on his white strands.<br>His face stayed a mask of calmness, but his words held enough venom to disabuse one of it.  
>"Where is my key? You better start talking."<p>

Shiro spat him into the face and earned a hard punch into his own for it, that knocked him over, together with his stool.  
>The albino cackled, enjoying the little game, at least at bit.<br>"And what if not? What will you do against it? Beat me? Rape me? Until I follow _his_ fate?"  
>He asked, nodding toward the man in the other room.<p>

Aizen wiped the spit from his face, gesturing to someone in Shiros back.  
>The albino hadn't noticed that they had company, until he was lifted up with his seat and turned around, toward the other glass surface.<br>The Yakuza head bend over his shoulder, whispering into his ear.  
>"You will have to watch."<p>

Their company rapped against the glass and the room behind it was lit, showing a mob of orange.  
>His nose was bleeding, one eye was swelling and bruises and burns covered his bare chest.<br>At Ichigos side stood one of Aizens men, obviously asking the orangette questions, he couldn't answer.  
>His torturer, grabbed the cigarette in the ashtray ans pressed the glowing stick against his chest.<p>

Shiro saw when he cried out in pain, but no sound got to his ears.  
>"I ask one more time. Wǒ de guānjiàn nǎlǐ?"<br>The albino ignored the question, but demanded.  
>"Stop it. He doesn't know anything."<br>"Oh, I know that."

Aizen rapped against the glass this time, his minion on the other side looked up, knowing what the sign meant.  
>The brunette turned around to Shiro.<br>"So. Be a hero and save the little boy or else..."  
>In this moment a sickening cracking sound and Ichigos cries filled the room.<br>Shiro flinched at the sound of it and tried to blend out the desperate rambling of his host.

"NO! Please! I told you all I know already!"  
>Another crack echoed through the room.<br>"Aaaaagh! S-Stop! It...'s the...truth."  
>Again a bone broke and Shiro had to fight a fit of nausea.<br>He was a killer and had seen worse, but still it turned his stomach upside down.

Panting heavily Ichigo forced himself to speak again.  
>"He...wouldn't tell me...He knew...you would do...something like that."<br>This time two bones were snapped to shreds.  
>"Ngh-raaaaahh!"<p>

"Poor boy. He might not write anything again, in his whole life. And it's all your fault, Shiro."  
>The albino couldn't endure any more of it.<br>"Get you man off of him. I tell you."  
>"Good boy."<br>Aizen raps against the glass again and his man steps back.

"I threw it in the river."  
>Shiro said, hanging his head low.<br>Again a fist connected with his face, this time harder than before and he saw stars dancing before his eyes.  
>"Stop lying. You're playing with the boys life."<p>

Suddenly turmoil broke out, outside the rooms.  
>Loud yelling and gunshots filled the warehouse.<br>Aizen cursed and left Shiro to take a look at the source of the ruckus.

Shiro thought he heard someone yell something about cops, he felt dizzy, his vision blurred and before he blacked out he thought he saw a flash of red.

Chapter 7  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Little chinese dictionary:<p>

Wǒ de guānjiàn nǎlǐ? = Where is my key?

Cliffhanger? Yeah I know I'm mean.  
>So I take bets on whatwho Shiro saw before he lost consciousness...again xD

R&R if you like

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours before

Karakura Police Station, Division 6, Office 13.

"Renji, take a look at this."  
>A small, raven haired woman called her, red haired and tattoo covered, friend and colleague.<br>"At what, Rukia?"  
>The taller man bowed over her from behind, too look at her mobiles display.<br>On it a message was displayed, the sender was their high school friend Ichigo.

"911? What the hell does it mean?"  
>Rukia let out a frustrated sigh, because of the red heads bad memory.<br>"It's a code, dumb ass. Something's wrong at Ichigos."  
>"Then let's go and take a look."<br>The short woman nodded and put her phone back into her pocked, grabbed her uniform jacket from her chair, while Renji put on his holster, before grabbing his own jacket.

"Do you think we'll need them?"  
>Renji shrugged, commenting.<br>"Better safe than sorry. I know what I'm talking about."  
>He tipped against his shoulder, where a knife had struck him in the past, because he hadn't have his own weapon to lay his attacker out.<br>Rukia nodded and send him an amused smile, walking over to the locket she took out their armors and threw Renjis over to the man.  
>"Yeah I know, Mr. Gotei 13."<br>"You know, you don't have to pick up that case all the time again. Everyone makes his faults."  
>Renji muttered, laying his jacket aside again and putting on the armor.<br>Rukia sighed and walks past him.  
>"Come on."<p>

They passed another office and Renji pointed over his shoulder back at it.  
>"Shouldn't we tell Kuchiki Taicho where we're going?"<br>Kuchiki Byakuya, was the head of their department and Renji had only been allowed to join the forces despite his past, because he had only one weakness.  
>He couldn't say no, when his adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia, pulled her ace.<p>

_Puppy eyes_

Before Renji had joined the police, he had been a member of a small Yakuza grouping, called Gotei 13, than had been taken over by Aizen.  
>Renji had left the sinking ship, before he would have gotten into it's undertow.<br>The tattoos on his body where a staying reminder of this time.

The two got into their car and drove over to Ichigos house.  
>There they found the message, Shiro had left at the door.<br>"What the hell does that mean?"  
>Renji snarled, looking at Rukia next to him, who rested her chin on her pointer finger, deep in thought.<br>"This is definitely not Ichigos handwriting."

The red head took a second look at the message, knitting his eyebrows he asked.  
>"Wasn't he involved in a case?"<br>"Yeah, and an albino male. The suspects are free, thanks to corruption."  
>"Yakuza?"<br>"No doubt."  
>Rukia fetched her phone and dialed.<br>"I call Nii-sama. We'll have to locate Ichigos phone."

5 Minutes before the disruption

Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Sado Yasutora stood in front a warehouse at east harbor.  
>The location had brought them to a pink haired man.<br>After pressing him a bit for information, he spilled the location where the orangette possibly had been brought to.  
>They couldn't be sure that he really was here, but they had to take the risk.<p>

Silently they invaded the place and tasered or knocked guard after guard out, until one of them accidentally got detected and the alert set off.  
>Gunshots were exchanged, in the end the Yakuza lost the short fight, but their head used the confusion to escape.<br>"Rukia, we need to follow him!"  
>Renji shouted, jumping up from his crouch and already on the run.<br>"Renji, stay on your post. We will chase him another time."  
>Byakuya ordered him back.<br>They secured the area and went to the line of rooms, in the back of the warehouse.

There were six doors.  
>Byakuya gave a sign for his subordinates to split up and search the rooms, while he stayed outside and watched their backs.<br>Sado took the two at the left, Renji the ones in the middle and Rukia went to the right.  
>The Mexican blooded, man found the first room empty and the as he saw that the second was also unoccupied, he heard Renji call.<br>"Chad, come over here."  
>The dark skinned man walked to the next room, seeing Renji untie a horribly injured man.<br>"Bring him to the car. Call Ishida. I found another in the other room."  
>Sado nodded and took the man carefully into his arms, trying to avoid bruises and burns.<br>The man was barely breathing, they needed to hurry.

Renji headed over to the other room, where he had found an albino, possibly the same, Ichigo had taken in to his home.  
>He was unconscious and a bump grew on his head, where he must have been hit hard.<br>As he undid the rope in the back of the man, he spotted something black in his neck, covered by his white, grown out hair.  
>He pushed the strands aside, seeing what it was, he cursed.<p>

Ichigo had himself gotten into deep shit.  
>Speaking of which, Rukia started calling the orangettes name, she must have found him and it sounded as if he wasn't in his best shape.<p>

The albino stirred and came to it.  
>"Hey, can you hear me? Are you ok?"<br>Renji asked, tuning his voice a bit up.  
>Shiro groaned, leaning his head away from the loud voice.<br>"Yeah, bu' I migh' turn deaf, if ya continue yellin' inta ma ear."  
>Renji 'tsk'-ed and rose to his feet.<br>"If you can walk, get out here on your own. There are cars in front of the warehouse. Get on the backseat of the empty one. We'll bring you somewhere to get stitched up."

Shiro looked over his savior, seeing the tattoos he snorted.  
>"An' who tha fuck are ya, thinkin' ya can comman' me aroun'?"<br>Renji send him a deadly glare, snapping back.  
>"Get in the fucking car or I rip you a new one, Espada."<br>Slightly impressed by the mans guts, to talk to him like that, he simply shrugged and got to his feet.  
>He could fight that out another time.<br>Together with the read head he left the room, seeing movement in the corner of his left eye, he looked over, to see a short female help Ichigo walk out of the room next to them.

Her short statue made it difficult for her to steady the taller orangette, so he chose to help and take Ichigo, but the red haired was already taking care of it.  
>Renji grabbed Ichigos right hand, to lay his arm around his shoulders and steady him, but instead of uttering thanking words Ichigo broke out in yells.<br>"Renji! The hell?"  
>Rukia cursed, trying to find the reason Ichigo yelled and cursed incomprehensible things.<br>"What? I haven't done anything!"  
>He yelled back at the midget.<br>Somewhere in the curses they heard Ichigo bark at the red head.  
>"Hand!"<br>The two looked at him in confusion, while Shiro slowly paced over to them, waiting for the bomb to explode and take over than.

"Let go of my fucking hand, you overgrown chimp!"  
>Now Shiro tipped at Rukias shoulder, holding out a hand when she looked over to him.<br>"May I?"  
>He asked friendly, an inviting smile playing on his lips, that made her blush slightly.<br>She handed Ichigo over to the albino, when Renji let go of the other arm at the same time.

"What's wrong with it?"  
>He asked Ichigo, eyes full of concern.<br>The orangette was unable to answer, being to focused on fighting the pain, so Shiro answered for him.  
>"It's in pieces. We need a pro surgeon or else he won't be able to use it properly in the future,"<br>The two police officers stared at him, eyes shock wide and understanding what it would mean for Ichigo, written in them.

Shiro had wondered who those people were and how they found them, their uniforms only giving away that they belonged to a special unit of the police, which woke suspicion in him.  
>Now that he saw their faces at the information they got, he came to the conclusion that they must be friends of Ichigo.<br>That left the question how they found there whereabouts.  
>"So, how did you find this warehouse?"<br>Shiro asked casually, when he got Ichigo into the car and got in himself on the other side.  
>"Got a message from him. Didn't find him at home. Located hi phone. Beat up a pink haired fairy and here we are."<br>The albino nodded at the short summary of events, the red head gave them.

"What are your names, by the way?"  
>"Abarai Renji."<br>The redhead told, driving off and the midget answered, turning around in her seat.  
>"Kuchiki Rukia."<br>Shiro smiled at her and introduced himself.  
>"Shirosaki Hichigo. So Renji and Rukia, which division do you belong to?"<br>"Department for illegal commerce, Division 6, conducted by Kuchiki Byakuya."  
>The albino raised a white eyebrow.<br>"Aren't you playing a bit out of league?"  
>"Not at all, Espada. We're trying to nick Aizen since he took business over."<p>

"Stop calling me that."  
>Shiro growled, kicking the back of Renjis seat lightly.<br>Glaring in the rear-mirror he asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Espada. Cause I'm none of them. Not anymore. _Gotei._"  
>He snarled the last word, giving Renji some of his own medicine.<br>"How do you know that?"  
>Shiro turned around to look at the car, following them, worry written clearly in his eyes.<br>"Hisagi mentioned you once."  
>"Ah."<p>

Ichigo had silently followed their conversation and now joined in with alarm in his voice.  
>"What has Shuuhei to do with this?"<br>Again Renji looked through the mirror, this time at Ichigo.  
>"What, didn't you know that he's a Yakuza?"<br>"No, how should I?"  
>Beside him Shiro rolled his eyes at his naivety.<p>

He really hadn't known, but when he thought about it now, everything made sense.  
>The weapon he got as a gift, why Shuuhei suddenly disappeared so often and finally why he said it would be safer for Ichigo, when he left.<p>

Shiro instead was missing a few pieces to complete his puzzle.  
>"How do <em>you<em> know him?"  
>He asked, pulling Ichigo from his musings.<br>"He's been my boyfriend, until recently."  
>The albino took a quick look at Ichigo, finally fitting the last pieces together.<br>"So you are the reason he couldn't leave."  
>"Come again?"<p>

Shiro leaned back in his seat,sorting out how to break the news to Ichigo, deciding that it would be best if he just told from the beginning.  
>"Originally, Shuuhei and some others, belonged to an other, smaller group of Yakuza. Pineapple here, can verify it. Anyway. When Aizen appeared and his group grew stronger, he took the smaller Yakuza groups over and found ways to threaten those who tried to leave, but weren't fast enough to avoid the absorption, to stay. Shuuhei told me he was forced to stay, or else his lover would be in great danger. Well, now that you told me, he had left you, I think it was to avoid you getting pulled into his business. When exactly did he leave?"<p>

"About two weeks before we met."  
>Shiro nodded.<br>"I guessed so. Listen. He left you, because he didn't want you to get dragged into the crossfire of my plans. He helped me to betray Aizen and escape from him."  
>The officers in the front listened up, Rukia asking with a curious look.<br>"Betrayal?"  
>"I stole the key to Aizens Kingdom and Hisagi helped me. Aizen must have found out about it and tried to get him to sing."<p>

Ichigo combined the information again.  
>"Wait. So Shuuhei was the one who gave you the drug that brought you out in the alley, stark naked and without memory. Aizen thought you were dead, right?"<br>"Zhèngquè."  
>"How did he find out than?"<br>Rukia asked, trying to wrap her mind around the information and fit the pieces together so that the answer would be clear, but she was missing something.  
>"I'm sure you have at least heard of the case and know about the three that had been taken in 'custody'."<br>Shiro said, making quotation marks in the air, at the word custody.  
>"Yeah, why?"<p>

The albino closed his eyes, slowly getting sick of leaking so much knowledge to strangers, even if they were Ichigos friends.  
>"As one being only a minion and the other two members of the Espada, though of lower ranks than I have been, they never even got a glimpse on me, let alone know that there even existed someone with my rank. Even if they work under direct orders of Aizen, they rarely see the man himself or his other two top subordinates."<br>Ichigo looks at Shiro, not really understanding what he was getting at.  
>Shiro continued.<br>"So, if they got asked what happened, they could only have told that they had some fun with a naked albino whore in a lone alley. But I doubt that this has been the case."

"What then?"  
>Renji asked, his patience for Shiros beating around the bush slowly wearing short.<br>"The video. I bet my right ball, that the police chief handed it over to Aizen and after you went to the police, my whereabouts leaked through to him."  
>He explained, turning his head over to Ichigo, who broke eye contact and hung his head low, mumbling.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Ya don' have ta apologize. It's not yer faul'. The way things happ'nd, no one can be put ta blame."<br>That eased a bit of Ichigos guilty feeling.  
>He looked up, into Shiros golden orbs, giving him a shy smile.<p>

Renji pulled the car up a driveway and turned the engine off.  
>"How is Shuuhei?"<br>He asked to no one in particular.  
>The three others looked at each other, then Rukia said silently.<p>

"He might not make it."

Chapter 8  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Little Chinese dictionary<p>

Zhèngquè = Correct

So I hope that puts up with the shorter chapter you got last time.  
>Again I let you hang on, on a thrilling part, well more or less, but I think you also need to swallow the mass of background info.<br>Until next time

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

They exited the cars and Byakuya parted from them after Sado and the injured Yakuza got out of his car.

"Renji who's place is that?"  
>Ichigo asked, suspiciously eyeing the house with the sterile white facade.<br>"Ishidas."  
>Renji replied dryly, knowing full well, what would happen next.<br>He counted from 3 downward in his mind, hearing Ichigo stop abruptly when he reached 0.  
>The orangette started to yell and point at the house.<br>"No fucking way in hell, I'm gonna take _one_ step into _his_ house!"

Renji and Rukia sighed and the short female took it up to her, to bring Ichigo into Ishidas home, by _force_.  
>She pushed Ichigo in the small of his back, the male digging his heels into the gravel to push back against her.<br>"Come on, you can make a scene another time."  
>She tried to convince him, but to no avail.<br>"No! I refuse!"  
>Renji growled and joined in the yelling, because his friends bitching annoyed him.<br>"Enough of you whining! Get your ass in there and shut up!"  
>"R-Renji!"<br>Rukia gasped in surprise, while Ichigo just looked dumbfound at the redhead and stopping his pushing fight with the female.

Renji crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes staring seriously at the orangette.  
>"Ishida 's the only capable surgeon in a five mile radius to fix you and <em>him<em>! Get over it!"  
>He half yelled half growled, pointing at the unconscious Yakuza in Sados arms.<br>Ichigo let his head hung low in defeat and resumed following behind them.

Shiro had watched the scene in silence, wondering what kind of person this Ishida must be, that Ichigo made such a fuss of him.  
>His question got answered when the door opened and a man, around their age, with cobalt blue eyes and dark hair stood in it.<br>"What is the meaning if this ruckus? Why are you here Renji?"  
>"I've brought some work for you."<br>The policeman answered, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.  
>Ishida looked at the group of injured and sighed.<br>"Where do you always get people in bad shape from?"  
>He pushed his glasses up with one finger.<br>"Come in."

The group entered one after another, Ichigo was the last one to walk past the surgeon.  
>"I'm surprised to see you, Kurosaki."<br>"Shut it, Ishida."  
>He snarled back.<p>

Ishida showed Sado a place where he could put the unconscious man to rest and the rest of the group took a seat in the living room.  
>After the surgeon examined Shuuheis injuries he took a look at the others, than asked Renji, pushing his glasses up again.<br>"Considering the degree of injuries, what do you want me to do?"  
>"Fix them up. Why else would we be here?"<br>"You bring three men to me, one in worse shape than the other, two of them definitely members of some illegal grouping and the third is _Kurosaki_ and you expect me _to help them?_"

Ichigo jumped from his seat, grabbing Ishida by his shirt and pleading him with his eyes.  
>"Ishida I know you hate me. The feeling's mutual, but I <em>beg<em> you, please at least _try_ to safe Shuuhei."  
>The surgeon looked down onto Ichigos form, with hardened eyes.<br>"When have you sunken so low, as to beg for someones life?"

"Ishida!"  
>The three policemen called, but were ignored as the man asked Ichigo.<br>"What is your business with that man?"  
>Burning amber eyes locked with cold cobalt ones and the orangette almost hissed at his foe.<br>"I fucking love him."  
>Momentary, Ishidas eyes widened, than he found his composure and disgust took over in his look.<br>"I heard that you write, highly questionable books, but that you actually belong to the likes of them..."  
>He ripped Ichigos hands off his shirt and pushed him back.<br>"Don't dare to touch me again. Acting as if you are straight as a pole and trying to steal _my _girlfriend from me while dating another girl _at the same time _and in reality you're a _fag_. Really I should have known. What ever tiny bit of respect I might have held for you, you now managed to erase as well."  
>The surgeon turned to the group.<br>"Leave my house. Look for someone else for your problems. I refuse to aid people who are involved with a low being as him."

Shiro almost heard when his patience snapped.  
>This time he jumped from his seat and took a hold on Ishida, boring his glare into the mans skull.<br>"You better fucking do something and help Hisagi, or else I send you after him to the other side, so you can explain that you refused to do your duty as acting doctor, 'cause of your biases and homophobia."  
>He growled out between gritted teeth, shoving the surgeon toward the direction of the guest rooms.<p>

Ishida seemed to have gotten the message and accepted defeat.  
>"Rukia, I could need some assistance."<br>The short female followed him and they weren't seen for some hours.  
>The remaining men sat in nervous silence, waiting for anyone of them to return.<p>

Three hours later Ishida appeared, dressed in an operation gown that had some blood splatters on it.  
>"Who's next?"<br>Ichigos shoulder was nudged.  
>Looking to his side he saw Shiro nod toward the doctor as a silent order for him to go.<br>The orangette rose and followed behind Ishida, when they entered another empty room, where Rukia was already placing the instruments on a table, he asked.  
>"How many of those rooms have you?"<br>"Enough to treat all of you."  
>Ichigo lay down on the bed, a mask got placed over his mouth and nose.<br>As the narcotic slowly started to work Ichigo mumbled.  
>"How's Shuuhei?"<br>"I did everything I could. He might wake up in the next hours."

Another hour went by and when Ichigo regained consciousness he found his hand completely bandaged with plaster casts and his burns and bruises treated.  
>Slightly dizzy he looked around, seeing the others sit around his bed.<br>"How did it go?"  
>He asked, hearing Ishida at his right answer.<br>"You should be thankful. Your bones were almost non existent anymore, but thanks to me you have a chance of 90% to use your hand without any complications once it's healed."  
>Ichigo frowned at the self-flattery, but still he was grateful.<br>"Is Shuuhei awake?"

Instantly the faces of everyone darkened, Shiros looked the worst and it made Ichigos alarm bells go off.  
>"He is. But..."<br>The albino told.  
>Ichigo arose from the bed, swaying lightly and demanding.<br>"Take me to him."

Shiro and him headed over to Shuuheis room.  
>Ichigo sat on a chair next to the bed, while the albino remained near the door frame and leaned against a wall.<br>"Shuuhei?"  
>The raven haired slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head toward Ichigo.<br>He was awfully pale and his breathing rasped.  
>"Ichi...What are you doing here?"<br>He looked down, at the white that caught his eyes.  
>"Your hand..."<br>"It's nothing."  
>Ichigo lied, looking at his ex-lover, tears welling up in his eyes.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
>He asked and Shuuhei understood what he meant, sighing heavily he answered.<br>"To protect you, Ichi."  
>"Look at yourself, what's the meaning of it if you're...<em>you're...<em>"  
>"I'm more dead than alive?"<br>Shuuhei turned his gaze toward the ceiling, his breathing growing heavy.  
>"Ichigo...Your friend did what he could..."<p>

"He's not my friend."  
>Ichigo interrupted and pouted.<br>Shuuhei smiled, knowing what the orangette looked like, without needing to look at him.

"But I'm bleeding to death...inwardly..."  
>His voice started to rattle and he coughed up blood, a thin trail running down on his chin.<br>"Shuuhei _no_, please you mustn't die. I love you, _please_."  
>He coughed again.<br>"He did his best to stop it, but could only slow it down. I'm glad, though, that I could see you one more time."

Shuuhei turned his head toward Ichigo and looked past him at the silent albino.  
>"Qǐng zhàogù tā, Bái."<br>"Shì de."

Shuuhei looked at Ichigo, who had lowered his gaze, silent tears falling from his eyes.  
>"Ichi, please don't cry...Grant me...one last wish...will you?"<br>"W-what?"  
>"Kiss me...one...last time..."<br>Ichigo sniffed, but rose from his seat and leaned over the dying man, locking their lips in a gentle kiss, the salty taste of his tears mixing with the one of his lover, that he had missed so much.  
>He opened his eyes, feeling as the others lips slackened and than stopped moving.<p>

Shuuheis eyes dulled, but he tried to force himself to say one last sentence.  
>"Ichi...I..."<br>His eyes fell shut, his lungs ceased their work and one last gasp fell from his lips.  
>Ichigo cried out his hurt, collapsed on the mans chest, not caring anymore to hold back the tears.<p>

Minutes went by, eventually he began to curse and hit on the still chest, his sorrow growing to frustration, his eyes burning with fire and the tears long forgotten.  
>"Shuuhei you selfish bastard! You can't leave me again! Come back...asshole...Come..."<p>

Shiro had jumped into action when Ichigos mood suddenly changed and pulled him off of the deceased man, locking him in a tight embrace.  
>Ichigo started to cry again, when he felt the soothing warmth of the other and his legs gave out.<br>Together, Shiro let them sink onto the floor, where Ichigo cried in his arms until no more tears were left and he could only sob anymore.  
>The others must have heard him and been wise enough not to interfere.<br>Shiro was thankful for it, since he didn't want anyone to see the man this vulnerable.

The albino himself burned with fury on the inside, his rage turned toward his nemesis and his killing intent growing by the second.  
>He kissed the top of Ichigos head, lifting him to his feat and bringing him back to his room.<br>There he sat the orangette on his bed and vowed.  
>"I'm going to make Aizen pay for it."<p>

Turning around and attempting to head off, he was held back by arms winding around his waist.  
>"Please come back."<br>Ichigo mumbled.  
>"Yeah. I'll see you later. Maybe."<br>Shiro said, whispering the last word and leaving Ichigo behind.

The small rescue group sat in the living room.  
>They all looked at Shiro as he entered.<br>"How's Ichigo?"  
>Rukia asked.<br>"How would you be, if your lover died?"  
>He snapped back, walking past them toward the front door.<p>

"Where are you going?"  
>Renji questioned him, having noticed the fire burning in the golden pools.<br>"I'm taking revenge. This has long gone beyond being a matter between him and me. I'll make him pay with his life."  
>"Hey!"<br>Shiro turned back around, just in time to catch an object, thrown toward him.  
>"You don't want to go there unarmed, do you?"<br>The albino looked at the short blade in his hand, than at Renji.  
>"Take it. I believe both would be happy if you use this to take revenge."<br>"Where did you get it from?"  
>"Took it from pinky-boy. Laid next to Ichis mobile and I recognized it. It's Hisagis favorite."<br>"Thanks."

Shiro turned around, opening the front door, he got one last warning.  
>"Don't let yourself get killed."<br>He smirked, replying before the door closed behind him.  
>"I don't intent to."<p>

The other police officers had watched them in awe.  
>Rukia found her bearings first and questioned her friends action.<br>"Shouldn't we follow him and capture Aizen? You are a policeman and just let him run off to commit a crime."  
>Renji leaned back in his seat, showing that he had no intention of heading after the albino.<br>"This is something you don't understand. He's out for a vendetta. And killing Aizen might be the only way to stop him and his organization."

"It's still murder."  
>"Go after him if you want, but I guaranty you'll get killed in their fight."<br>Rukia fell into silence for a moment, waging the options they had.

"We have to take Shiro in custody when he comes back."  
>The read head looked at the front door, mumbling.<br>"If we can catch him, that is."

Chapter 9  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Little Chinese dictionary<p>

Qǐng zhàogù tā, Bái. = Please take care of him, Shiro.

Shì de = Yes


	10. Chapter 10

Shiro sneaked onto the grounds of Aizens mansion, with his senses on high alert he noticed every so small change in his surroundings.

He had silently killed the guards at the steel porch.  
>It had almost been to easy and he felt sorry for whatever poor soul had trained them, because he should be dead by now, either killed by an outrageous Yakuza or commit suicide out of shame for his failure.<br>The albino listened into the silence, not even a leaf dared to make a sound as it seemed, only the crunching gravel under his feet disturbed the deafening silence with every step he took.  
>The air was pregnant with the prospect of upcoming fights and it made his blood sing with joy.<br>He knew that Aizen wouldn't be so naive and let himself be unguarded, since the ones drowning in their own blood really couldn't be called as such.

Shiro reached the front door and listened for any suspicious sound, but the silence remained, so he opened the door carefully and when still no reaction came he entered.  
>He looked around, noticing that the hall was deserted as well as the adjacent hallways.<br>_That_ smelled really fishy, for he had been sure he would be jumped as soon as he set one foot into the mansion.  
>The lack of an armada of low ranking guards that would hurl themselves at him, strained his nerves to an until than unknown level.<br>Either the Yakuza was really sure of himself or really big shit was waiting for him, further inside of the huge house.  
>Shiro walked down the hallway straight ahead, that lead further into the lions cave and toward Aizens office.<br>_If_ the man was in here he would be there.

After a few meters he heard voices echoes.  
>"...suddenly called us..."<br>"...ones here..."  
>Shiro grinned widely, so there <em>was<em> someone here and he could grin even wider for knowing _who_ that was.  
>He turned around a corner and hid in the shadows of the unlit hallway, patiently waiting until the men got close.<br>As soon as they appeared in the visual field his hide granted, he jumped at the one closer to him, drawing the Tanto in a fluid motion and a second later blood splattered from a cut throat.  
>The black haired beanpole collapsed gurgling, without having any time to realize what had hit him, while his partner stared wide eyed at the back of Shiro, frozen on his place out of surprise.<p>

"Who the fuck are you?"  
>He growled, finding his guts again and grabbing the gun tucked in the back of the hem of his jeans.<br>Slowly the albino turned around to him, his eyes seeming to glow on the black background and grinning sadistically.  
>"Me? I'm your worst nightmare."<br>Recognition flashed in teal eyes a moment before they dulled as the blue haired mans blood left him in streams through his throat.  
>He hadn't even have enough time to pull his gun out of his hem.<br>Shiro snarled.  
>These two had been Espada?<br>Fucking let downs.  
>He stepped over the corpses, hoping to find someone worth his time on his way.<br>His wish was granted, when he heard footsteps coming from a crossing hallway.

Again he hid in the shadows until he caught sight of his opponent.  
>Using the same attack as before, he missed his goal, as the man ducked under him and send him an upward kick toward his stomach,<br>This man was smaller than him, but matched him in paleness.  
>His skin stood out even more, through the long black hair that framed his features.<br>"Who are you, daring to intrude Aizen-samas residence?"  
>He asked with a monotone voice.<p>

Shiro ignored the question, rising from his knees.  
>"Nice kick. You need to have good senses to avoid my first attack."<br>He readied himself for a new strike, taking the sword so that the blade was facing backward.  
>Shiro attacked the man again, swinging the blade toward the throat, but his arm got blocked by a single hand.<br>"You seem trained for assassination. I ask one more time. Who are you?"  
>Shiro shifted his weight onto his left leg, kicking out with the right into the unprotected side of the smaller male.<br>Hearing the satisfying crack of breaking rips and a suppressed growl, his smirk returned and he retreated.

The raven glared at him and launched his own attack, blocking Shiros right that held the blade, than grabbing the arm and disarm him, afterward he spun the albino around, locked his arm on his back and forced him to the ground, straddling him with his own body weight.  
>Shiro turned his face aside, snarling at the man sitting on his back and bucking.<br>"Get off of me."  
>A few strands of his hair slipped aside and uncovered a part of his neck.<br>The raven spotted something black and pushed the white strands of hair aside with his free hand, seeing the tattoo and frowning.  
>"Zero?"<br>Shiro used the confusion and carelessness to free himself and startle his opponent, who landed with his butt on the floor and stayed there just a mere second to long.  
>His chest was impaled by the biting cold of steel.<br>Once Shiro pulled his blade free again he didn't pay the raven any further attention, but continued his stride.

He was close to Aizens office and sure that the brunette had heard the little fight.  
>There was no time to waste now, but also no need to run headless into death.<br>Without any more disruptions he reached the office and listened at the door.  
>The sound of a gun being unlocked and a shot fired had him jump aside merely enough to avoid a deadly hit.<br>The door swung open and revealed Aizen sitting at his desk, gun pointed at the albino.  
>"Ohya. I missed. Your reactions are as well as always, Báiqí."<br>Shiro gritted his teeth, biting pain bloomed in his left side where the shot still managed to graze him.  
>Blood flowed down along his leg and pooled to his foot, hadn't he jumped aside he'd suffer a stomach wound and would lie on the ground dying a terribly painful death.<br>"Aizen."  
>The albino growled, stepping forward like a predator, ignoring the pain as best as he could.<p>

The brunette fired two more shots, but the albino dodged them effectively.  
>Fed up with the annoying shooting he threw his blade, stabbing Aizens upper arm, that held the weapon.<br>The man cursed and dropped the gun, giving Shiro the opening he needed.  
>He jumped forward, over the desk and threw Aizen, together with his chair, over, he pulled the blade from the arm and pressed it against the mans throat.<br>"Any last words?"  
>His nemesis smiled softly at him.<br>"Yeah."  
>Shiro raised an eyebrow, waiting for the man to speak.<p>

"Mate."

The albino noticed the cold point of a gun against his lower stomach.  
>He cursed inwardly at himself, for not thinking before jumping at the man.<br>It was given knowledge for the ones closest to him that he always wire a Smith&Wesson M60 hidden in his suit.  
>Hell Aizen even had called him his <em>human M60<em> some times, because he was also a hidden weapon, made of flesh and bone, yet he still had forgotten about it.  
>Now, whatever he might do, the chance of getting out alive had shrunk to an almost non existent level.<p>

Shiros lips parted in a toothy grin and he hissed.  
>"I'm looking forward, seeing you again in hell."<br>He drew the blade over Aizens throat, feeling a bullet tear through his flesh in the same moment and leaving his body through his grazed left side.

His body movement had deflected the direction of the shot, directing it sideways through his pancreas.  
>He fought against the pain, a hand pressing onto the wound in an attempt to slow the blood flow at least a bit.<br>Shiro rose to his feet and stumbled through the halls, passing the still unnoticed corpses, his blood mixing with the one, already drying on the floor.  
>He managed to leave the mansion and head down some streets, before the blacked out in a sideway.<p>

"I'm sorry...Ichi..."

Chapter 10  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>I'm mean ain't I?<p>

If you want to know how exactly the mentioned gun looks, you have to google it.  
>All I can say is that it is a small handgun, that can easily be hidden inside of a business suit.<p>

Yeah well, I think I don't need to name the three Espada that Shiro killed, it should have been obvious enough ^^

So? Like? Hate?  
>R&amp;R if you like<p>

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was dark.  
>Darkness.<br>Huh.  
>He's been surrounded by that a lot lately, but this time it felt rather comfortable.<br>It was a light darkness and warm, like an embrace of a friend or one of his family.

Family.  
>It's been so long since the last time he has been together with them.<br>Maybe he would meet them again now.

"_It's not your time yet."_

Where has this voice come from?  
>It was gentle, familiar.<br>Where had he heard it before?

"_You promised me, Shiro. So wake up."_

Another voice.  
>Was that Hisagi?<br>It almost sounded like him, but it was hard to tell, everything echoed from invisible walls.

"..iro..."

Far away he heard a third voice and the longing to get close to it awoke in him, so he moved his invisible body toward it, until he could hear it clearly.

"Shiro!"

The voice sounded angry, did he do something to anger the owner of the voice?

"Don't you dare die on me, you fucking Yakuza prick!"

Was he dying?  
>How?<br>Why?

His chest started to feel heavy, then the weight was gone in another moment, but reappeared for another one.

"If you die now I swear, I will make your afterlife an eternal hell."

The weight settled on his chest again, heavier this time.  
>A huge gasp flew from pale lips.<br>Then silence spread, that was only disturbed by the intake and exhale of air, coming from the unconscious form of the albino.  
>Almost five minutes went by until the steady rhythm of breathing got broken by a groan, followed by hoarse curses, eyes of the color of molten gold slowly opened and the man asked with a raspy voice.<p>

"Who the fuck dropped an anchor on my chest?"

Shiro felt something warm wrap around his shoulders and caught sight of a mop of orange.  
>"Yokata! Shiro, you're awake!"<br>"Looks like it."  
>He murmured, looking at his surroundings and finding them unfamiliar.<br>"Where am I?"  
>"At Ishidas."<br>"What? How?"

Behind them the places owner appeared in the door frame.  
>"Kurosaki seems to have some kind of sixth sense."<br>Ishida entered the room, walking around the bed to stand on the other side.  
>"That means?"<br>The albino asked, looking back and forth between the surgeon and orangette.  
>Ichigo sighed, before he started to explain.<p>

Eight hours before

Renji, Rukia and Sado sat in Ishidas living room, together with mentioned surgeon, brooding over the latest occurrences.  
>The redhead broke the silence, asking his colleagues.<br>"What do you think Shirosaki meant when he said something about, the Yakuza fucking an albino whore?"  
>The Mestizo looked questioningly at Renji, having missed their conversation in the car, because he had been in the one following behind them.<br>Renji told him shortly what they learned from the Yakuza, then asking again.

"I mean, why would he refer to himself as whore? Even if he hates what he is, has been, and has done, he should at least be proud of the skills he earned through it. That's what I think."  
>Rukia sighed, looking at her friend.<br>"I think you have to ask the person in question, to get your answers. It's not like we have any more information on him than you."  
>"Maybe Ichigo does."<p>

"Maybe Ichigo has so much brain to keep it to himself, other than a certain someone, who had to break the news to Ishida that Ichigo was going out with his girlfriend, back in high school."  
>"Hey! That was a mistake."<br>"One of many."  
>"He would have found out sooner or later anyway."<p>

Before the argument could get out of hand, Ichigo entered the living room, worry written over his entire face.  
>He tried to fake a smile, asking.<br>"What are you fighting about again?"  
>Immediately the room was silenced and four pairs of eyes looked at him.<br>"Ichigo, why are you up? You should rest."  
>Rukia asked jumping from her seat to bring the orangette back to his room.<br>"I have a bad feeling. I can't describe it clearly but...there has to be something wrong with Shiro."

Renji snorted and scoffed.  
>"You're just freaking over him. When was the last time you had this feeling and something really went wrong?"<br>Ichigo looked at him, eyes gone cold and answered with an even colder, deep voice.  
>"I had this feeling just once before. It was when my mother was run over by a truck, as she pushed me out of harms way."<br>The redhead gulped heavily, seeing as he had made just another mistake and cursed inwardly.

"Fine. Come Sado we go and take a look where whitey has gone to."  
>"I come with you."<br>Ichigo told them determined.  
>The police men didn't even try to change his mind, knowing it was fruitless and a waste of time, in case there really happened anything to the albino.<p>

Together they drove over to the mansion and searched in it for Shiro, but all they found were corpses of the Yakuza the man had went out to murder, showing he had been at least successful.  
>Afterward they scanned the area around the huge land.<p>

They found him in an alley not far away, lying in a slowly growing puddle of blood.  
>Ichigo fell to his knees beside the unconscious man, shaking him, but getting no reaction.<br>Seeing the shot wound he removed his shirt and ripped it apart as best as he could with a bandaged hand and ordered Sado to lift Shiro up carefully.  
>He bound the cloth around Shiro to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down, than they hasted over to the car and raced back to Ishida.<p>

Back to the present.

"So why am I still alive."  
>Shiro asked, both men standing at his sides.<br>"Blood transfusion, reanimation and a good piece of surgery."  
>Ishida answered, pushing up his glasses.<br>"Blood transfusion? Who -?"  
>"I did it."<br>Ichigo answered a bit shy, glancing away to the side.  
>The surgeon noticed Ichigos behavior and felt slightly sick and disgusted by it.<p>

Looking back to the albino he told him.  
>"Anyway, Aizens corpse has been found and Abarais division, struggles to crush the syndicate and get everyone involved behind the bars."<br>He picked something from his pant pocket.  
>"You had this with you. I have to say that's a really odd looking device."<br>Ichigo hadn't seen the little object once and muttered.  
>"Where you planning to tell me you found something like that?"<br>"As likely as you would have told me that you fooled around with my girlfriend back in high school."  
>Ichigo snorted, ignoring the comment and turning his gaze from the object to Shiro.<p>

"What is this anyway?"  
>The albino locked gazes with him, sighing he broke the eye contact again.<br>"Aizen calls...called it Ouken. The Kings key. It's a memory stick that contains the information of his entire organization. Members, deals, warehouses, hides, armory, drugs, you name it."  
>"How do we get the information out? There seems to be a lock system."<br>Ishida asked, having taken a good look at the device beforehand.  
>"We would need Aizens fingerprint or someone really good at hacking those things."<br>Shiro turned his look toward Ishida, uttering a request.  
>"Would you mind handing it over to Abarai? I believe they can bring it to use."<p>

Ishida pushed his glasses up, stating.  
>"You can give it to them, yourself."<br>If as on cue the door opened and the police officers Renji and Rukia entered.  
>"How is he?"<br>The redhead asked.

"Awake, so don't talk as if I'm not here."  
>Renji gave a short barking laughter at that.<br>"I see your big mouth hasn't left you."  
>He than turned serious.<br>"You know why we're here right?"

The albino smirked at them and replied.  
>"Yeah. But what about, if I had something that might help you?"<br>Rukia crossed her arms before her chest, asking suspiciously.  
>"And what would that be?"<br>The albino lifted a finger and waved it telling in a mocking tone.  
>"Uh uh uhhh, Rukia-chan. I wanna make a deal first."<br>"Fine, what do you want in exchange."  
>"Freedom. Or at least a chance to get away."<p>

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, weighting if, whatever Shiro had, was worse letting him run.  
>Rukia sighed.<br>"You get one day, after you fully recovered, use the time to get where ever to."  
>"Sweet."<br>Shiro said his smirk still in place.

"Now, what is it?"  
>The redhead asked this time and a small object came flying toward him.<br>He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Is that what I think it is?"<br>"Yes, it's Aizens so called Kings Key. I guess you know what to do with it."

They thanked the albino and promised that they would try everything to clear his case of anything he could get accustomed for, so he needn't fear to get taken in custody once he set foot on Japan again.  
>Yeah, the little device was worth that much.<p>

As the two turned to leave again, Renji looked back to Shiro, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Oh, Shiro?"<br>The albino looked at him with an asking gaze.  
>"Albino whore?"<br>The redhead simply asked, hearing as Shiro started to chuckle, before answering.  
>"One day red. One day, I'll sit down with you and we can talk about old days. Right now I want to rest and forget."<br>Renji turned back to leave, but not without a last reply.  
>"I take you up on that."<p>

When the police officers where out of sight Ishida asked Shiro.  
>"What will you do now, since you are free from anything that held you here?"<br>Shiro mused about it for a moment, then he turned his view to Ichigo and grinned.  
>"Have you ever been to Taiwan?"<br>The orangettes eyes widened and he shook his head in deny.  
>"Would you want to go?"<br>"You'd have to teach me Chinese first."  
>" Gùrán, Wáng. But in exchange I want to ask you a favor."<br>"Alright."  
>"I want you to continue that story you began. Turn it to my life's story."<br>"Fine. I'll try my best."

Chapter 11  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Little Chinese Dictionary<p>

Gùrán = of course

Wáng = King

One chapter left to go ^^

I'm thinking about making two little sequels to this story.

One telling the story of Ishida and Ichigo, if I won't put in in here somewhere...but I think that might disturb the plot to much.

The other **will** be a oneshot of Ichigo being at an interview for his book, together with Shiro.

I got the idea lately and have no clue where that will get me, so...

Stay tuned.

R & R if you like.

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_gomen, Gomen, GOMEN~_

I have completely forgotten that I had to post this, yesterday, I've been so occupied with translating Under the Rose three, that...

well yeah, I just forgot.

So finally, the finale.  
>But before you start reading further down and skip my blabbering, I'm here with the poll results:<p>

Just the interview: 7 votes / 70%

both sequels: 3 votes / 30%

and the winner is...well it's obvious.  
>So look forward to the sequel, have fun with the last chappy of this and maybe take a look at my new fanfiction that I just published.<p>

Onward

* * *

><p><em>...<br>__The young man came out of his hide, minutes after the cries and sickening sounds had died.  
><em>_He looked to his left, down the street seeing that it was empty, but when he turned his head to the right side he found a scene that could have been from a horror movie. __Dead bodies laid in a puddle of their own blood, the moon made the liquid shine eerie and the few faces he could see, he could immediately identify as his pursuers. __In the middle of the corpses stood a lone person, staring up to the moon and holding a dagger, smeared with blood, in his hand.  
><em>_Hún recognized the man, for it was hard to forget someone as pale as him and looking so much like oneself.  
><em>_He had seen the albino from afar at most occasions, just once had he been close to him, when he was saved from a molester in the subway by him. __Never, really never would he forget the dangerous aura around the man, that let him cower in fear as much as his attacker. __Grateful or not, that he got saved again by him, he tried to sneak away from the albino, but accidentally he kicked a can, tripped and fell to his knees and turned the others attention toward him through it.  
><em>_With fear widened eyes, Hún stared to the albino, seeing the mans eyes for the first time. __They were of the color of molten cold, swimming in a pool of black. __Blood splatters decorated his pale face, though it should raise Húns fear more, he thought that it looked good on him.  
><em>_The man smirked and spoke, with a smooth baritone. _"_It seems you attract trouble like cheese the mice." __The albino stepped over the corpses, put the dagger away and held his unstained hand out toward the young man. __Hún could still feel the danger radiating from the man, but the moment he saw those eyes he knew there wasn't any way of escaping anymore. _"_Do you want to come with me?" __The albino asked, kneeling down in front of him, as in the same moment Hún realized, that even if he could he wouldn't want to run from this man anymore, so he took the offered hand and together they walked into the night, toward whatever fate might bring them._

Shiro turned the page, seeing the afterword and reading the few lines.

_ I dedicate this novel to the man who entered my life on a moonlit night with shaky legs and looking just like the day the lord created him.  
>You turned my life upside down, you prick.<br>And guess what.  
>I love you for it.<em>

The albino closed the novel and looked at the orangette leaning against his shoulder.  
>He had written the book just like Shiro had wanted, telling his life story and Ichigos as well, while slowly connecting their paths, until they met and their ways fused.<br>The orangette also had used the name of Shiros brother for the protagonist that played Ichigos role in the book, since he couldn't use his own, because it would be too obvious.  
>Shiro's character had stayed nameless all the time.<br>He guessed Ichigo would write a continuation, telling about their life together, since he already had found some notes to it.  
>But that didn't matter now, because they sat on deck of a cruiser, that would bring them back to Japan.<br>It had been some month since they had gone on their journey to Taiwan and now that Ichigo had finished and published the novel, they had to go back for business.

Shiro kissed Ichigo onto his cheek.  
>"Hey, King."<br>"Mhhh?"  
>The orangette looked up into a smiling face and found his lips locked with pale ones a second later.<br>"Love ya too, Ichi."

Shiro had held his promise, that he gave Shuuhei and had stayed at Ichigos side.  
>Luckily he needn't feat that he'd have to leave his side now and break the promise, because the police might arrest him.<br>Renji and Rukia had managed to clear his file of anything, since he helped to crush the biggest mafia syndicate that ever existed in their area.  
>Well and there was another reason why he wouldn't want to leave the orangette, beside the promise.<br>It had only been a matter of time, until they developed feelings for each other that were stronger than friendship.

"Prick."  
>Ichigo muttered and Shiro let out a barking laughter.<br>"I know. And you love it."  
>Shiro lay the novel aside and leaned over Ichigo, steeling more kisses from him.<p>

Whatever past they might have, he was just happy that in the end they found each other and create a future that might let them forget all the pain of long gone days.

Snowwhite  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>Little Chinese Dictionay<p>

Hún = Kon

Yay, finally ^^

So a little info:  
>I already wrote the sequel to Snowwhite that contains the interview and I'm working on the other one right now.<p>

So until than  
>Stay tuned<br>R&R if you like

_And_

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


End file.
